There is a child safety seat for an automobile which comprises a reclining mechanism for keeping a child in a comfortable position when it falls asleep on the seat, for example. Such a seat typically has a reclinable backrest portion. However, when such a safety seat is mounted on an original front seat of the automobile and the angle of the backrest is adjusted, the child seat backrest interferes with the backrest of the original seat of the automobile. Therefore, the position for mounting the child safety seat on the original seat of the automobile must be changed every time the angle of the backrest is adjusted. In order to avoid such a trouble in the adjustment of the angle of the backrest, there has been proposed another child safety seat for an automobile comprising a reclining mechanism having a structure including a base which is fixed to an original seat of an automobile, and a seat body which is movably held by the base. The base is provided with a guide rail arcuately extending in a vertical plane, while the seat body is provided with a guide member which is guided to move along the guide rail. Thus, it is possible to change the angle of inclination of the seat body without interfering with the original seat of the automobile.
The aforementioned seat body is provided with a backrest and with a seat in a fixed manner. Therefore, when the seat body is inclined to adjust the angle of the backrest, a forward end of the seat is also raised.
In such a state, however, the knees of the child are drawn up to apply a relatively large load on its hips, although the child can recline the upper half of its body against the backrest.